williamfandomcom-20200214-history
WilliamWill Wiki
Welcome to the WilliamWill Wiki This is my website called The WilliamWill Wiki. The wiki has all the cool stuff about me, my projects, and my OCs. You can help me build this wiki to make it popular. I really want everyone to like this wiki. Content This wiki has: #My Favorite Stuff #My Projects #My Fictional Characters #Fictional Stories Suggestions If you have a question about this wiki or any page, good ideas for characters and/or stories, go to my Message Wall and comment me about it. My Accounts As you can see, I have interest in being popular and being a good user. So like me on Facebook, Follow me on Twitter and circle me on Google+. These three links are below in Links section. Links *My Facebook Account *My Twitter Account *My Google+ Account *My Pintrest Account *My Instagram Account *My Tumblr Account *My DeviantArt Account Rules Vandalism Vandalism is not tolerated here. If you vandalize a page, you will be blocked for a week, then two, then three, and so on. Profanity Profanity is not tolerated here and the instance of the swear you intend to use must be fully censored. (Swear words may only remain uncensored if sent via Private Messages within Chat.) First offense is a 1 day block, then a week, then two weeks, and so on. Pornography and Unacceptable Usernames Pornography, and Usernames that are deemed inappropriate, are not allowed here. First offense is an indefinite block. Respect Respect fellow users and treat them like you would treat yourself. Please respect the opinions of other users as well (this rule also applies to the Admins of this wiki). First offense is an hour block, then a day, then a week, then two weeks, and so on. This applies to Homophobia. Cyberbullying Do not bully other users (or administrators) please. First offense is a 3 week block, then a year block, then a 2 year block, and so on. Discrimination Please do not be racist, homophobic or intolerant to disabilities even if it's your opinion!. First offense is a week block, then a two week block, then a one month block, then a two month block and so on. Spam Please do not spam. First offense is a one week block, then a two week block, then a three week block, and so on. If you spam in chat, you will be chat banned for a day, than two, and so on. In chat, you are allowed to spam if the majority of chat agrees with what you are doing. Sockpuppet Please do not make sockpuppets, which are accounts used for trolling or evading blocks. First offense is an indefinite block. Accounts made for fun and games are allowed Administration To earn the rank of administrator, you have to be active for at least a month and must be trusted by community. You must not be blocked in the month of your editing. If you qualify, you can become administrator via an administrator promoting you. To become a chat moderator, you must be active on chat for a month. To be a rollback, you must meet the same requirements as above. Here is a list of the rules for administrators: * No blocking people for no reason. * No abusing your power. (known as Admin Abusing -- AAing). * Don't promote users to administrator, chat moderator or rollback unless they meet the qualifications. * Don't treat your friends higher than other users. Everybody is equal. Other * Try not to cause trouble. * Falsely accusing users of other things is not tolerated here. * Do not replace pictures without the uploaders consent. The same applies with edits, posts, forums, etc. * Do not make articles out of missing or deceased persons * Do not make articles of GoAnimate or FNAF-Related stuff. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse